Long Yuyin
Another student in the 1st year Genius class at the Skysoul Institute. She is an extremely well known member of the Dragonseal Family and can be considered one of their most promising young geniuses as well as seventh in line to become the head of the family. Two years before Nie Li met her, she was engaged to Hu Yong, but supposedly greatly injured him in a martial tournament. Though her mother arranged the engagement, Long Yuyin has never accepted it.【TDG】Chapter 367 – One Who is Sincere Long Yuyun is rather close to her mother, Long Shuyun, who takes a close interest in her daughters well being. Though she may go about things in an abrupt and unrestrained way, she always has Long Yuyin's interests at heart. Her father was killed by members of the Demon God Sect, but had once held a high enough position that he was able to leave behind a Dragon Bloodline God Level demon spirit for her. Also, since some of his old subordinates were still loyal to her, no one in the Dragonseal Family dared to touch her. Even though she was only the seventh-in-line successor, she didn’t regard Long Tianming very highly.【TDG】Chapter 333 – Heaven’s Divination Technique Appearance and Personality She is very beautiful, but she has a harsh and cold personality that causes others to fear her. She is also tyrannical and slightly bloodthirsty when dealing with those that oppose her as well.【TDG】Chapter 272 – Master Bei Even though she has these flaws, she is also a straight forward and honorable person. Most of this stems from her pride, which demands she advance using her own strength, without any help from others.She is also obsessive and purely focused on cultivating the Martial Dao.【TDG】Chapter 301 – Reward Long Yuyun closely resembles her mother in both appearance and temperament, however she seems to have a colder and aloof personality next to her mother's fiery one.【TDG】Chapter 363 – Pick One of Two After being defeated by Nie Li, her respect for him grew and eventually developed into deeper feelings. Her personality around Nie Li and his friends also became much softer, but her cold personality remained when around others. Plot Alternate Life In Nie Li's past life he knew Long Yuyin a hundred years in the future, when she was a powerful 3 Stage Martial Ancestor. She is also the one that killed Ying Yueru, his master at the time, and was largely responsible for the Divine Feathers Sect's fall. Current Life Joining the Skysoul Institute Arc Venerable Redsoul: :When Venerable Redsoul instructs the class to attempt to form Spiritual Flames, Long Yuyin is one of the few in the class able to ignite them. She was even the first and was able to form a nail sized flame, displaying her formidable talent.【TDG】Chapter 271 – Spiritual Flames She noticed Nie Li's display of talent and approached him after class. Her only concern is being the best, so she keeps an eye on others that might be a threat. Nie Li: :When she heard about Nie Li's amazing performance on the ranking board for the Saint Soul Grounds she immediately headed over to challenge him. She had long been confident in her superiority over others in her class and would not accept another showing her up.【TDG】Chapter 279 – Long Yuyin After arriving on the alter steps she immediately started to put down and ridicule Nie Li. This unexpectedly caused Nie Li to lose his cool and directly rebuke her. He declared her trash that only had reached her level because of the resources of the Dragonseal Family.【TDG】Chapter 280 – Three Lashes :Before Nie Li, no one had ever denounced Long Yuyin so harshly. They had all been afraid of either her or her family's strength. This enraged her more then she had ever been and she directly challenged him to defeat her in the Saint Soul Ground rankings by the end of the day. She then declares that the winner of the bet will deliver three lashes to the loser and Nie Li readily agrees. She immediately walked up to the 129th step and started to cultivate. When Nie Li moved to the 121st step she forced her way up to the 130th step and raised her rank up to 9th. :Suddenly Nie Li started to use some type of powerful technique that caused the Heavenly Energy to surge around him. Using this he was able to easily walk up the steps and approach Long Yuyin. Never before had she ever felt so threatened by another in her age group. As he approached he further belittled her talent and crushed her pride.【TDG】Chapter 281 – Where to Lash? When Nie Li further insulted and demeaned her, she swore that if he was unable to surpass her she would definitely kill him. In response, Nie Li further activated his mysterious technique, causing a powerful explosion of Heavenly Energy and a terrifying aura.【TDG】Chapter 282 – Who’s the Trash Now? Nie Li continued advancing up the steps and completely surpassed her, reaching the 136th step and mercilessly scattering her pride and dignity. :No matter how much she tried to rise up to the 131st step, all she could do was be knocked back by the fierce backlash. Though her pride was trampled on, it would not allow her to relent, even when faced with this loss and promised three lashes by Nie Li. Instead she swore that next time she would definitely defeat Nie Li and would not use the power of her family to do it. When Nie Li stated that he would not lash her as she was not worth it and began to walk away it even further humiliated her and she insisted that he follow through.【TDG】Chapter 283 - You asked for it! :Since it was like that, Nie Li said he would not hold back. He publicly berated her and her Dragonseal Family before striking the three lashes. He declared the first was for the all the disciples she had bullied, and hit her cheek and shoulders. The second he said was for himself as she had intended to kill him when she won the bet, and struck across her chest to humiliate her. With the final one he viciously whipped her across her back and said it was for his master.【TDG】Chapter 283 - You asked for it! :Nie Li's words and lashes both struck her hard. She had never thought that she was seen as so vile a person by others. She also did not understand why Nie Li held such a deep contempt for her and she was confused over what she did to his master, whom she had never seen before. In pain and completely humiliated, she ran home. Despite her Blood Dragon’s Lineage, Nie Li's strikes had injured her. The loathing and disdain for her that he showed made her reevaluate the way she had acted up until now. Even when Hu Yong suggested seeking revenge she refused. To Long Yuyin it was important for her to regain her pride by defeating Nie Li in a direct competition.【TDG】Chapter 284 - Blocked :By the time of the next class she had partially recovered and wished to challenge Nie Li again. She did not believe that he could best her in strength.【TDG】Chapter 286 - Heavenly Fate When Venerable Redsoul directs them to take weighted armgurads for body strengthening training, she was the only student that chose the 750kg ones.【TDG】Chapter 287 - Physical Strength When Venerable Redsoul had them pair up to spar in combat drills, He Yinyin approached Nie Li, but she was chased off by Long Yuyin demanding that Nie Li must train with her.【TDG】Chapter 288 - Clash :Despite the humiliating defeat at the Saint Sould Grounds, Long Yuyin was determined to confront Nie Li again. With her Blood Dragon’s Lineage she declared that he could not defeat here in a battle of strength. Nie Li would never backdown when confronted by her and both of them immediately began to fight seriously. Despite the fact that Nie Li's strength is less then hers, his precision and control is far greater. He strikes decisively and brutally, further humiliating her. After they reach a stalemate, she ruthlessly kicks him with a sneak attack, further enraging Nie Li.【TDG】Chapter 289 - Confrontation! :When he tries to leave, she demands to continue the match. He refuses, but she strikes out at him anyway and he will not back down. At first she continuously attacked him, however once he finds an opening he returns the vicious string of attacks until she is beaten down. After being defeated, she asks what he wants of her and he demands that she stay away from him. Once again her pride is crushed.【TDG】Chapter 290 - The farther the better! Hu Yong: :When Long Yuyin returned to her courtyard she found Hu Yong waiting for her with some expensive medicine from his family. He then promised that even though he had failed to get revenge last time, this time he would succeed. Long Yuyin was angered at his actions, but now she understood that Nie Li thought she was behind Hu Yong's actions. She could not stand looking at him and yelled at him to leave. She declared that she would beat Nie Li using her own strength, one-on-one, and unless Hu Yong could defeated Nie Li in such a duel she would never think much of him. Hu Yong became annoyed with her words and tried to again pressure her into accepting him. In response she told him to leave again, followed by a kick that sent him flying. He finally took the hint and left.【TDG】Chapter 291 - Senior and Junior Apprentices Ying Yueru: :After Hu Yong left, Ying Yueru entered her courtyard, talking in riddles. Long Yuyin holds a deep hatred for Ying Yueru as she believes that she is responsible for the death of their master. She then revealed to Long Yuyin, before she left, that their master had passed down the Heaven’s Divination Technique to her. This was the same as a death sentence, and slightly lessened Long Yuyin's hatred.【TDG】Chapter 291 - Senior and Junior Apprentices Acquiring Cultivation Resources Arc Nie Li: :Even though Nie Li had struck a hard blow against her pride, Long Yuyin did not really hate him. She was more curious and held a strong desire to challenge him.【TDG】Chapter 297 - Reality On her way to visit Ying Yueru, she ran into Nie Li walking out of the valley. When Nie Li drew close she felt nervous and self-conscious. She was worried about what he might do, now that they were alone. He had already shown that he was stronger then her and held no fear of her family. Much to her surprise, he tells her that Ying Yueru is his master. He then says that he will let go of his hatred of her and asked her to let go of the hatred she has for Ying Yueru.【TDG】Chapter 299 - Face to Face on a Narrow Path :To the surprise of the entire class Long Yuyin quietly approached Nie Li and asked him to spar with her. Not only did Nie Li agree, he also gave her insights into the flaws in her technique. The more she sparred with him, the more she respected him for his profound knowledge. She continued to absorb Nie Li’s teachings like a sponge, as she understood that Nie Li was the only one who could guide her strength towards greater heights.【TDG】Chapter 300 – Respect She continued to seeked him out whenever she needed a sparring partner or had questions about cultivation. Hu Yong: :Upon returning to her courtyard, she was confronted by an enraged Hu Yong, who accused her of cheating on him. She repeated again that she only respects those that can defeat her in a fight. She will not recognize any engagement with him unless he can do the same. He then quickly leaves swearing revenge on both her and Nie Li.【TDG】Chapter 301 – Reward The Heavenly Note and Skyblaze Sects Visit Arc Xiao Ning'er: :After seeing how close Nie Li is to the elegant beauty, Xiao Ning'er, she becomes slightly frustrated and uneasy. Without saying anything, she quietly took the seat next to Nie Li during the auction.【TDG】Chapter 305 – Ye Clan of the Skyblaze Sect She was still unsure what Nie Li thought of her, and was only relieved that Xiao Ning'er would leave after a couple of days.【TDG】Chapter 306 – Long Tianming Long Tianming: :When her cousin, Long Tianming, tried to greet her she ignored him. Though he has a powerful position as the next successor to the Dragonseal Family he did not seem to pay her any mind. Nie Li: :During the whole auction she doesn't say anything or interact with others. She just sat next to him and observed.【TDG】Chapter 311 – Myriad Miles Rivers and Mountains Painting After the auction, she was there to witness the profound dao intent displayed by Long Tianming, Mingyue Wushuang, and Yan Yang. So she was surprised when Nie Li went up to display his skills. She thought that Nie Li must have a plan, but could not imagine that his skills could actually surpass those that had already preformed. After hearing Nie Li's words to Gu Bei to pay close attention, she also tried to study the calligraphy.【TDG】Chapter 314 – Sword Even though she could feel no dao intent from the word, Gu Bei confirmed that there was a deep profound sword intent in it, frustrating her. She could not understand why he could feel the intent and she could not.【TDG】Chapter 315 – Supreme Sword Intent :After hearing Nie Li promising to give Gu Bei a copy of the word, Long Yuyin could not resist asking to get another look at it. With her martial obsessed nature, she could not accept being inferior to others. However, Nie Li only dismissed her, saying that she was not yet able to comprehend it. This frustrated her to no end, but she only sat there and fumed.【TDG】Chapter 317 – Probing out Supporting Allies Arc Gu Bei: :Long Yuyin was at the sparring matches held the next night and witnessed Gu Bei revealing his true strength for the first time. It was obvious that his cultivation now surpassed her own. She could not help but wonder if this was because of the supreme sword intent that was in Nie Li's calligraphy.【TDG】Chapter 326 – Dragon Bone Winged Tiger Gathering Deity's Lakes Arc Nie Li: :Long Yuyin went looking for Nie Li in the Outside World and found him cultivating at one of Li Xingyun's Deity’s Lakes. After he was done, she asked him to take her on as a disciple. At first he seemed to refuse, but Long Yuyin was insistent and he eventually accepted her.【TDG】Chapter 332 – Medium Grade Deity’s Lake :Nie Li then told her about the Sage Emperor. Because her former master and Ying Yueru both studied the Heaven’s Divination Technique, fighting the Sage Emperor has a personal connection to her. Nie Li then asked her to fight for the patriarch position of the Dragonseal Family so that they could build up the forces needed to defeat him. Though she was unsure if her strength could match Long Tianming, she agreed to start forming her own force in the Outside World. She also planned to call upon some of her father's former subordinates to build up her power.【TDG】Chapter 333 – Heaven’s Divination Technique :Nie Li also told her that because of her Blood Dragon Bloodline, there are still some crucial meridians that have yet to be unlocked. Once they are opened and all of her potential is released, her strength will rise to a frightening stage. He promised to unlock her meridians in the future. Li Xingyun: :When Li Xingyun returned he embarrassed Long Yuyin by calling her Nie Li's women. Nie Li told him that Long Yuyin was also going to fight to be the patriarch of her Dragonseal Family and will need to establish her own forces. He asked that Li Xingyun guide her as he had with Gu Bei and he agreed. Long Yuyin's Cultivation and Nie Li: :Even though it was the middle of the night, as soon as Long Yuyin heard that Nie Li had returned to the Divine Feathers Sect, she came to see him and ask for her meridians to be opened.【TDG】Chapter 336 – Failed to Steal the Chicken Although she was nervous and embarrassed, she still complied when he asked her to remove her clothing so he could place the Acupuncture needles. The situation was awkward, but as soon as he started placing the needles she became focused on cultivating the huge amount of energy that rushed to her meridians.【TDG】Chapter 337 – Opening the Meridians :After about an hour, she was able to fully release the energy and her cultivation immediately jumped to 5 Fate. However, during the process the remainder of her clothing was completely burnt, so when Nie Li came back he saw her naked. Even though the situation was extremely embarrassing, Long Yuyin was very grateful for Nie Li's help. Hu Yong: :After leaving Nie Li's courtyard, she was confronted by Hu Yong. He had followed her and accused her of being a loose woman. His insults went too far this time and she kicked him directly between the legs. Entering the East District Arc Murong Yu: :Now that a year has passed, Nie Li, Lu Paio, Long Yuyin, and Gu Bei are able to move to the east district from their class. Long Yuyin was there to witness Nie Li's fight with Murong Yu.【TDG】Chapter 348 – Challenge Due to his extremely expensive and rare artifacts, the fight was a humiliation that was completely one sided against Murong Yu.【TDG】Chapter 349 – Saint Blood Draconic Falcon Ye Chong: :She watched as Nie Li fought the even more powerful Ye Chong at the request of the elders. Though she grew very nervous for Nie Li's safety, as it was obvious that Ye Chong was aiming to kill him, there was little he could do.【TDG】Chapter 353 - The Third Demon Spirit Fortunately, Nie Li was finally able to defeat Ye Chong, however he was forced to reveal his god level growth rate Bloodwing Saint Jiao-dragon.【TDG】Chapter 354 – The Center of Attention Venerable Flameless: :When Venerable Flameless insisted that Nie Li needed to fight another directly after the difficult battle, it became obvious to everyone that he was trying to kill Nie Li. Li Xingyun did his best dissuade Venerable Flameless, but with his position there was very little he could do.【TDG】Chapter 355 – Suppressing with power After Nie Li refused to fight, Venerable Flameless even went so far as to publicly accuse Nie Li of being a spy of the Demon God Sect. This enraged Long Yuyin and Nie Li's other friends who shouted out in his defense.【TDG】Chapter 357 – The Big Five Nie Li: :To everyone's surprise, Nie Li suddenly changed his mind and agreed to the match. This worried Long Yuyin and she asked him not to fight, showing her concern for him.【TDG】Chapter 358 – Probe Guo Huai: :There was little Long Yuyin could do besides anxiously watch as Nie Li fought against Guo Huai. Even though she was confident in his ability, Guo Huai is five Heavenly Fate ranks higher then him. When it did not seem like Nie Li would be able to win, Long Yuyin and the others where about to intervene in the fight when Li Xingyun stopped them.【TDG】Chapter 360 – 5-fate Nie Li was suddenly able to break through to 5 fate and use his renewed strength to ruthless ram the exhausted Guo Huai until he won. Long Yuyin's Cultivation: :Long Yuyin presumably fought her own sparring matches and preformed well, but was completely over shadowed by Nie Li's fights.【TDG】Chapter 361 – Assassin? Striking Back at Gu Heng Arc Nie Li: :When her mother Long Shuyun went to visit Nie Li, Long Yuyin came with her. Even though she was there from the start, Nie Li did not know because she was concealed using the special technique her mother uses that is similar to Void Form. She stayed quite while her mother confronted him because she wanted to see what he thought of here. However, the way he tried to avoid and delay answering the questions made it obvious to her that he was not interested in her beyond the master student relationship that they have.【TDG】Chapter 365 – Wait! Long Shuyun: :Embarrassed by the forceful and direct way that that her mother spoke, Long Yuyin asked that she let him go. After suggesting that she should get pregnant by him to trap him, Long Yuyin demanded that her mother let this go and not interfere with any relationship between them. Only then did Long Shuyun finally back off and let Nie Li go.【TDG】Chapter 365 – Wait! :She then listened as Nie Li asked Long Shuyun to support him as he tries to raise Gu Bei, Li Xingyun, and Long Yuyin to be the next clan head in each of their respective families. When Long Shyun called him out on his ambition to become the Sect Master, he impressed Long Yuyin by his impassioned claims of strengthening and reuniting the Divine Feathers Sect.【TDG】Chapter 366 – Doesn’t Benefit Themselves, but Others? Abilities and Equipment Category:Divine Feathers Sect Category:Dragonseal Family